Footwear typically includes a sole assembly configured to be located under a wearer's foot to space the foot away from the ground or floor surface. Sole assemblies can be designed to provide a desired level of cushioning. A sole assembly is secured to an upper. The upper often is tightened with a shoelace to secure the article of footwear to a wearer's foot. Athletic footwear in particular sometimes utilizes polyurethane foam or other resilient materials in the sole assembly to provide cushioning.